


The Trailer Outtakes

by tokyocherry



Series: Love Is War [2]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Directing, Fighting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romantic Tension, Social Media AU, TV Show, Teasing, Trailers, With pictures, mention of Dolan Twins, sick burns, sookai actors, taejun managers, tweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyocherry/pseuds/tokyocherry
Summary: having agreed to do the show, soobin and kai must set aside their petty rivalry in order to succesfully shoot their first major collaboration together: the show's trailer.however, it's much easier said than done.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Love Is War [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736320
Comments: 22
Kudos: 139





	The Trailer Outtakes

* * *

Kai growls in his seat, looking at all the other attendants to their first table read of the show. Suspiciously, they all seemed fine with Soobin being late for more than half an hour now. Why aren’t they mad?

Kai turns to his manager, Yeonjun, raising his eyebrows at him. “Look, I know I joked about him being unprofessional but this is just ridiculous.”

“Calm down, Kai. He might be taking care of other important things and is just running a little late.”

“Is _tweeting_ considered important?” Kai says boredly, showing him Soobin’s most recent tweet.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and in comes Soobin, smiling brightly at everyone in the room.

“Hello everybody! I’m so sorry for being late but I just wanted to stop by at my favorite coffee shop down the street and treat everyone with their morning coffee!”

Taehyun trails behind him, carrying two cases of six packs of coffee, one on each hand. _‘Man, that guy must be ripped as hell.’_ Kai thinks, noticing how Taehyun was barely breaking a sweat from this.

Soobin distributes them for the people in the room, making a big show of saying good morning to each person. Kai rolls his eyes at this blatant attempt of asskissing but opens his palm up to Soobin nonetheless, ready to take his share of the coffee.

“Oh, I’m afraid we’re all out. Sorry about that, Kai.” He says with absolutely no remorse in his voice.

Kai glares back at him, crossing his arms. “Whatever, I don’t need coffee in the morning anyways and especially not from a suck-up like you.”

Soobin pouts. “I don’t know about that. The deep and dark eyebags under your eyes tells a different story though.”

“Alright, that’s enough. Kai, we’ll get you a coffee and Soobin please sit down you’re already 30 minutes late.” The director massages his temples, already stressed out from the thought of these two bickering the whole time they’ll be working together on this series.

“Today, I have gathered you all for the table-read for our script. This script will only be for the trailer which we will be filming first. The main purpose of this trailer is to get feedback from our viewers so that we will be able to modify things in our script and etc. to make it more enjoyable to them.” The director explains, handing out the scripts to the actors.

Kai looks anxiously at the title imprinted on the top of the script.

** “Love is War S1 Trailer” **

Now that the show really is happening, Kai’s confidence that he showed during the announcement has decreased drastically. Can he really handle being on a show with someone he loathes? And not just any show, a _gay_ show at that?

“So, who’s my going to be my character?” Soobin asks, flipping through the pages.

“You will be Ethan, and Kai will be Grayson. You can find the character descriptions on the third page.”

Soobin and Kai immediately meet eyes. Those names sounded a little too familiar.

“Pause. Aren't those the names of the Dolan twins?” Kai holds in a laugh.

The director looks at them confusingly. “Who? I just came up with these names myself.”

Soobin looked like he wanted to interject but decided not to. “Alright. If that’s what you want.” He mutters out, giggling a little bit.

The director shrugs them off and continues. “We will be filming pretty soon so be sure to start practicing for your scripts.” He says firmly. “But for now, we’ll start first with the table-read and run through.”

“Alright, let’s turn to page 1 of the script. The scene takes place on one of the top universities in the city, Ethan is currently standing in front of an announcement board…”

_1 hour later_

You could say the run-through of the script for the trailer was running smoothly, if not for the two brats subtweeting each other on the phone while it was still going on.

Luckily, because of the new show these two can freely subtweet each other anytime they want. Their managers had tricked the media about all of this just being a form of advertisement for the show and thankfully, everyone had believed it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

“…And that’s a wrap! Thank you everyone for your participation. Don’t forget we will have a second table-read next week and after that will be the actual filming.” The director claps prompting everyone to do the same.

As the room started to clear out, Soobin and Kai immediately race to him. “Wait! Before you go sir, can you please tell us which one of us did better?” Soobin asks.

The director rolls his eyes, already expecting this from all the briefings he got from both their managers. “I won’t tell you yet but the both of you need to practice.”

“He was referring to you by the way, Soobin.” Kai remarks, lips curling into a sly smile.

“Nah, it’s obvious that it was about you. He knew you were pretty sensitive and decided to spare you the embarrassment by claiming both of us need to practice.” Soobin turns to the director, a confident grin on his face. “Am I right, Mr. Director?”

“Okay first of all, my name is Greg. And second of all, you are both co-stars and _not_ competitors. Just focus on practicing and we’ll see during filming who will be the better actor.” He quickly flees the scene to avoid any more contact with the two.

“Ready to get your ass whooped Soobin?” Kai smirks, a determined look on his face.

“Not if yours get whipped first.”

* * *

After finishing their second round of table-read, they were now given the go signal to film for the trailer.

The trailer mainly consisted of vague scenes showing any possible conflicts there would be in the show, as well as a few love scenes which made it easy to film. As predicted, the two boys suffered with filming the love scenes.

“Alright so for this scene, Ethan is dancing with Grayson because his date ditched him. Got it?”

Both boys nod and get to their places on the dance floor. Kai reluctantly wraps his arms around Soobin, blushing faintly when he feels Soobin’s arms snake around his waist.

Slow music played in the background, trying to set the mood in place for this scene. The two try to dance along to it, swaying softly to the music.

For a second, Kai appreciated how pretty Soobin is under this scenario. His hair was styled differently, glasses on and he was dressed in a cute suit. And with the way Soobin was looking so entranced at him, the other boy must have felt the same.

But then Soobin winks at Kai, resulting him in making a disgusted face caught by the camera.

“And cut!” The director groans. “Kai, what the hell was that?”

Kai blushes even more. “H—he winked at me! That wasn’t even part of the script.” He sputters out, making Soobin chuckle.

The director puts his hands on his waist, getting a bit frustrated with these two. “Fine. Soobin no winking at him, okay? Now get back to your places.”

Kai reluctantly turns back to Soobin who moves forward to whisper something in his ear. “Didn’t know it would be that easy to get you flustered. It’s _cute_.”

Kai slaps him on the chest lightly, cheeks flaring red. “God, don't make sock you in the face.”

* * *

Finally, they had gotten to the last scene of the trailer. The kissing scene, or at least the fake kissing scene. The director had promised them that they wouldn’t have to do the real one until the actual filming of the show.

This was mainly the one scene that the both of them had dreaded the most.

“Hey Soobin, open up.” Kai gestures to his mouth. Soobin obediently opens it, a bit confused. A moment later he feels a mint on his mouth, making him glare at the younger boy.

Kai smiles proudly, winking. “Just in case you need it!”

“Actors, places please!”

Kai and Soobin position themselves on the school balcony, pressing their bodies closer together for the scene.

“And, action!”

Soobin brings his hands to cup Kai’s face, the other pulling him closer by the waist. He closes his eyes to lean closer with Kai doing the same. He’s silently praying that Soobin won’t actually kiss him.

Throughout the shooting, Soobin had been finding ways to humiliate Kai and now that Kai had shot back, he felt a bit dumb doing it before the most important scene.

What if Soobin will actually kiss him? His heart beats faster at the thought. He should feel terrified, right?

When Kai feels Soobin’s breath hit his face, he immediately jumps back in fright.

“And cut! Kai, what is it now?”

Kai bites his lips nervously. “I’m sorry but can you guys just edit this in post-production? I don’t think I can do another shot.” Kai begs the director.

Before the director can reply, Yeonjun whispers something to his ear. He nods in understanding before replying to Kai.

“Alright, we’ll see what we can do. That’s a wrap everyone!”

Kai shrivels in relief. There was just a certain limit of Soobin he can deal with every day.

Soobin approaches him, holding in his laughter. “Man, did you really think I was gonna kiss you?”

“You wish! Your horrible breath was just too much for me. The mint barely did anything.” Kai crosses his arms. “I just hope we got good enough shots for the scenes.”

Soobin pats his back comfortingly. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure we did. I mean I know _I_ did but I don’t know about you.”

Kai shrugs him off. “Whatever! We’ll see who’s the better actor with the reviews anyways. Ready to lose?”

“We’ll see.”

* * *

Once the trailer got released, the news articles slowly flooded the different entertainment websites.

> **“New trailer for show ‘ _Love is War_ ’ receives massive backlash, viewers say ‘ _the two leads have horrible chemistry!_ ’**
> 
> **" Not worth watching: _They look like they hated each other"_**
> 
> **"HOT TOPIC: The Dolan twins will apparently _'take action in court'_ if the names of the character’s aren’t changed in the final show"**

* * *

Kai buries his face on the table, crying out in frustration loudly. Yeonjun watches idly by, shaking his head at the boy.

“Why? Why is there so much negative feedback?”

Yeonjun pats his back. “You know exactly why Kai.”

“You’re right!” Kai sits back up. “This is all Soobin’s fault.”

Yeonjun facepalms hard. This boy is going to be the death of him.

He immediately fishes out his phone and texts the other boy.

* * *

* * *

“Kai? The network executive just called me and said we’re going to have a meeting tomorrow about the feedback from the trailer.” Yeonjun tells him. He whimpers loudly from his seat and raises a thumbs up to his manager, too embarrassed to speak.

Was their performance really that bad? The strange thing is that both of them were praised before for their acting before in other shows. Is it really about the chemistry?

Now that Kai was thinking about it, he wasn’t really sure what his performance was when they were filming the trailer. He was too distracted with being annoyed with the other boy.

He decides to check twitter, needing something to cheer him up. He notices Soobin had changed his account and had a black profile picture and header. He must have entered his emo phase.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kai giggles at his phone. This boy was way too dramatic sometimes.

The meeting room the following day was dead silent, not even Kai and Soobin had the energy to attack each other. The two boys were currently on their own corners sulking.

The other actors could only watch them from afar. Unlike those two, their performances were actually praised and quote “the only good thing from the trailer”. But still, all the negative energies emitted by the two affected everyone in the room greatly.

“Good morning, everyone!” The network executive arrives with the director following closely behind.

However, they were met either unenthusiastic replies or silence.

“Oh boy, did everyone here read that article then?” The director asks.

Everyone nods solemnly. “Come on, what’s wrong with you guys? Is this the attitude you have when you face criticisms in your career?” The director sighs. “If this is the case the you will never survive in the acting business.”

Kai and Soobin immediately shoot up and sit up straight. “You’re right sir. I deeply _apologize_.”

“Yeah, I’m sorry as well. We really thought that we had done a good job.” Kai confesses.

“But don’t worry, we will try our best to grow tougher skin, take these criticisms and use them to become better actors.” Soobin promises.

Kai nods along. “I would never agree with Soobin but I’m making this time an exception. We’ll do anything!”

“Oh thank god.” The director sighs in relief confusing the two. “And to think I thought I would have to beg on my knees for the both of you to do this.”

“To do what?”

“I’m sending the both of you on a couple’s cruise for one day. I want you both to go out there and find some _chemistry_ between you two.”

“ _WHAT?_ ” They both sputter out.

“A _couple’s cruise_. It’s fine, we’ve sent multiple actors before to those already. It doesn’t cost that much and it’s actually very effective.”

The network executive crosses his arms. “It’s this or we’re doing recasting.” He says with a serious look on his face.

Soobin and Kai look at each other anxiously. A couples cruise? Seriously? Kai thinks it sounds like a complete nightmare but still some tiny part of him is also curious about what will happen to them on it.

“We’ll do it.” Kai says confidently, surprising Soobin. He stutters out a confirmation of his own, heart beating faster at the prospect of spending a couple’s cruise with his enemy.

A one day couple’s cruise. What’s the worst that could happen?

**Author's Note:**

> hello everyone!
> 
> i'd love to thank you guys for the positive responses 🥺 from the first part of Love is War and i do hope that you are enjoying how the story is progressing so far. ❤️
> 
> part 3 will be up next week and if you want to, you can bookmark the series to know exactly when it drops. also, feel free to check out my other fics on my page. >3<
> 
> tell me your thoughts in the comments, and any kudos will be appreciated! 💕
> 
> love you!  
> 🌸
> 
> p.s. i made a new twitter now. follow me @tokyocherry_twt. <\---🥺


End file.
